My Heart Runs Amok for You
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: 'Jim had been wrong before; this wasn't an almost perfect moment. This WAS a perfect moment.' Alternate ending for Amok Time. As much as I surprise myself by saying this: slash.


**My Heart Runs Amok for You**

A slow, coy smile drew Jim Kirk's lips up as he stepped around the corner of the medical bay. It was a cruel prank, but for a moment, they had let Spock think that he had actually killed Jim. For a moment, Jim had actually thought that Spock had killed him, too.

"Captain?"

In his peripheral vision, Jim could see Bones and Christine smiling. It would be a perfect- emotional- moment, if there wasn't the nagging fact of Spock almost having killed him. Well, it wasn't like Jim (or alternate Jims) hadn't had their moments, so he couldn't complain much.

"Jim!"

Spock gripped his arms, seeming unwilling or unable to accept that he was really alive. But there was exuberance, _happiness_, in Spock's voice and even a smile to go along with it. Jim had been wrong before; this wasn't an almost perfect moment. This _was_ a perfect moment.

Before he could comprehend, there was a strong hand against the small of his back, drawing him forth. He stumbled the half step into Spock and suddenly, pale pink Vulcan lips were pressed against his.

Jim Kirk had never been more surprised in his life.

But Spock's lips were insistent if not still hesitant and Jim didn't give a thought to their audience. He drew himself up to full height and kissed Spock back, forcing as much emotion into the kiss that he could.

He had never kissed another man, let alone a Vulcan, but there was something spectacular about it. It was unlike kissing a woman, unlike kissing a human being, obviously; that was logical. But the pleasure was entirely _il_logical and it made his stomach twist in knots, made his heart beat wildly in his chest, made everything that had happened in his life seem inconsequential to this moment. Spock was the only thing that mattered, the centre of his being and he wanted to be by his side, always.

The sound of someone clearing their throat was met with the action of Spock's lips leaving his. Jim knew that Bones and Christine were staring at them and he smiled lazily, swiveling his gaze around to meet them.

"Doctor," Spock said, his voice a touch deeper from spur of the moment passion, "I request that you leave us for a moment. I wish to analyse the Captain's medical statistics on my own terms. The _kal-if-fee_ was an intense physical effort on a human's behalf. I am more knowledgable in what one should be looking for, injury wise."

Bones rolled his eyes. "I think you've already made up for it."

"Doctor," Spock implored, his fingers gripping Jim's command uniform protectively.

Jim nodded at the door. "Bones, two minutes."

Bones shook his head, muttering something under his breath as he started out of the room. "Nurse, check up on the other patients... I'm... I've got a medical log to record."

Jim looked up at Spock once they were alone. He raised his eyebrows.

Spock raised one eyebrow in return. "Yes?"

"Well... do you care to explain what that was, Mr Spock?"

"Captain?"

"I think that you can call me 'Jim' after that display, Mr Spock," Jim said teasingly, smiling up at his first officer.

"Yes... I believe that would be acceptable," Spock allowed. He leaned down slightly, pressing his lips softly against Jim's in a maddeningly slow, hesitant kiss. It was sweet and chaste. Jim, however, being a starship captain, much preferred to rush straight into things.

This time, it was his turn to bestow a kiss upon the Vulcan. He pressed closer, turning their innocent kiss into something not so.

Jim pulled away after a moment, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling, Captain? Jim," Spock corrected himself, placing a kiss at the corner of Jim's mouth.

"Yes," Jim said. "Clearly, you harbour some emotions for me. Desire, for instance."

"It is not a desire," Spock said, kissing his jaw now. "It is simply logical. It is necessity."

Jim took Spock's chin in his fingers, directing them eye-to-eye. "Then I believe that I could get used to your logic," he said, pressing his lips to Spock's once again.

"Hmm," Spock hummed, his breath warm against Jim's cheek. "And I believe that I could get used to this certain human idiosyncrasy."

"Only this?" Jim asked jokingly, looking at him warmly.

Spock raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps a bit more."

"Perhaps a lot more," Jim replied, pressing closer into Spock's warmth.

* * *

**I know _technically_ speaking, Mr Spock would probably choose the Vulcan way of kissing than the human, but the Vulcan kiss is less of a dramatic display than human kissing is, so I settled with human kissing.**

**So. I wrote this awhile ago and didn't want to put it online because, let me make this clear: I DO NOT- AT ALL- SHIP JIM AND SPOCK ROMANTICALLY. There. I intensely dislike the pairing- no offense intended to the shippers, to each their own. I only dislike it for the fact that I think they have a very, very close brother-like relationship. **

**But, this idea came to me after _Amok Time_ (because that episode just leads into all sorts of possible alternate endings) and it wouldn't leave. I might have a crisis of conscience and take it down at some point, but I wanted to see what people thought of my stepping out of my comfort zone. I think the mark of being a decent writer is being able to write something that you don't exactly believe and making it believable.**

**I do not own _Star Trek_. Thank you!**


End file.
